Don't Go...
by Blind Fath
Summary: What happens when the 53rd card is back? and won;t go without taking the life of a cardcaptor? What will Li and Sakura do? S+S!!!!!!!!!!! Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The chapter will be up soon chapter 1 and 2 are here!!!!!!!!!!!!


Chapter one  
  
The kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
"So class remember to study for your test on Monday, have a great weekend and I'll see you, said the new grade 10 teacher of Sakura.  
  
Lockers  
  
"Finally class is over and tomorrow is our big dance plus the big soccer match," said Sakura as she threw her books into her locker and homework into her schoolbag. "Li, Madison, Eriol hi!" said Sakura as Li smiled and waved back, Madison ran from the comfort of her boyfriend Eriol's arms and gave Sakura a hug like she does every time she and Sakura meet. "So Li you ready for you're big soccer match tomorrow?" Sakura asked as she nudged Li.  
  
Li had gotten more muscular since his earlier days as a cardcaptor. Madison started dating Eriol and now the two of them were inseparable.  
  
"So you guys coming?" asked Li as he opened his locker and took out his soccer ball. "Yeah of course!" said Eriol and Madison as they left for their lunch plans. "So Sakura you coming?" asked Li he looked at Sakura smiling. "Um.of course I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Sakura as she picked up her bag. "Li, so you have a date for the dance today?" asked the most popular girl in school Tamera. "Li choked as he looked at Sakura telling her that he did not want to go with Tamera. "Yes Li does have a date me," said Sakura as she French kissed Li. Li amazed by what Sakura was doing and was in awe. Tamera stopped away with anger in her eyes. "So now I'm going to the Dance with you Li," said Sakura as she blew a kiss and walked away. Li just stood there and waving at her then ran to soccer practice knowing he was late.  
  
  
  
The 53 card  
  
  
  
Madison's house  
  
"Impossible Kero!" Sakura said as Madison turned to Eriol hoping for him to have an answer. "Sakura you should go and ask Li if he knows anything about and 53 card," Eriol said as he got up ready to leave. "I'm going to go home and look through some old books maybe there'll be and answer in them. "I'll help you," Madison said as she got up as well. "Sakura's right, you should go and ask Li," said Euya as it came out of the clowbook. "I think he's still in soccer practice so I'll go right now and catch him before he leaves," Sakura said as she ran to the soccer field.  
  
At the Soccer Field  
  
"His soccer practice is still going I better wait on the bleachers," Sakura said to herself.  
  
After soccer practice  
  
"Sakura what are you doing here?" Li asked as he walked up to her. "Li there's a problem and I wanted to ask you if there is a 53 card?" Sakura asked. "There is but if that card is ever unleashed it might not be stopped until one cardcaptor is dead or gives his or her life away, why?" Li asked as he sat next to Sakura on the bleachers. "Li what's it called?" asked Sakura. "It's called the card of destruction." "Li its awakened," Sakura said as Li shot his head up to face Sakura. "What! Who awakened it!" Li said as he had a worried look on his face. "I..I don't know Eriol's trying to find out what card it is so now that we know maybe he can tell us what its powers are and..," Sakura was cut off by Li pulling her up and making her run with him to Eriol's house  
  
Eriol's house  
  
"Li, Sakura you're here," said Eriol as he acquainted them upstairs to his cardcaptor library.  
  
"Eriol it's the destruction card," said Li as Eriol's head too shot up. "It can't be its just not possible!" said Eriol as Madison found it in one of Eriol's books. "Found it, it says that the card of destruction is one of the deadliest cards ever," said Madison as she went on. "The card wasn't created by clow reed. It's actually one of clow reeds enemies that made himself into a clow card," said Madison. "It awakens only once and that's when its power goes back to full, that means now," said Eriol. "Li you do know that in order for this to end a cardcaptor has to.die," Eriol said as he looked at Li who sat down. "I know Eriol and that cardcaptor is me," said Li as he began to walk away. Sakura grabbed Li's hand, "I'm positive there's another way we just have to find it but you can't just give your life away," Sakura said as Eriol grabbed Madison and walked out the door knowing Sakura and Li needed some privacy.  
  
"Sakura there is no other way except this one!" Li said as he turned around. "Li I won't let you die! I'll give myself up!" said Sakura as Li looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. "Sakura I can't let you die," Li said as Sakura shot her head up. "Eriol come in here!" said Li as he picked up his bag. "Yeah what is it?" asked Eriol as him and Madison ran in. "Tomorrow after the soccer game I'm going to call my parents and ask them to come here to Japan. "That'll be the only solution for now my parents are the strongest beings on the face of this planet, "said Li as he walked away.  
  
The solution  
  
"Kero, does a cardcaptor have to be sacrificed in order to catch this card?" asked Sakura as she threw herself on her bed. "This card is ruthless and killing a cardcaptor would mean it could fall asleep or be captured," Kero said as Eyua came out of the clowbook. "But why can't it just fall asleep or be captured without destroying a cardcaptor?" asked Sakura. "Simple, the card will give itself up knowing that he made ones life miserable," Eyua said as he stretched his arms. "So what did Li say to you about this?" asked Eyua. "He said he's going to call his parents to Japan or." Sakura stated but couldn't finish what she was going to say. "He's going to kill himself isn't he?" asked Kero as he flew aver to his heartbroken friend. Sakura nodded her head as her telephone rang. "Hello?" Sakura said as she picked it up. "Sakura Li's parents are here I don't know how their here, but Li just phoned Eriol and told him to meet up at the park with the two of us," Madison said as she hung up. "Kero Eyua let's go!" said Sakura as she ran out the door.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong and where are we going?" asked Eyua as he and Kero where flying next to Sakura who was rollerblading. "We are going to the park..To meet Li's parents," Sakura said as she made a sharp turn. "What the kids parents are here!?!" asked Kero as he was surprised. "We think they can help us," Sakura said as she saw Li sitting on the bleachers at the park.  
  
"Li!" Sakura said as she reached Li and tried to catch her breath. "So where are..Your..parents?" asked Sakura as she took a seat next to Li. "Woah, you run all the way here?" asked Li as he began to laugh. "Yeah I figured for once in my life I shouldn't be late," Sakura said as Kero and Eyua popped their faces in front of Li's face. "So where are your parents?" asked Kero. "They're on there way here," Li said as Eyua looked at him with a question ready to be asked. "Why do you think your parents can help us?' asked Eyua. "You guys know them very well just wait until they get here," Li said as he smiled. "Why'd you call them today and not tomorrow after the soccer game?" asked Sakura. "That's the thing I didn't call them today somehow they found out and they just contacted me and told me they were coming," Li said as he looked up at the sky. "This will be the first time in a year since I seen them," Li said as his eyes sparkled with delight. "Li, Sakura sorry we're late," said Madison And Eriol made their way to where Sakura and Li were. |"So when are your parents going to get here?" asked Eriol as he looked at Li. Suddenly a flash of light zoomed down into the middle of the park. "Their here," Li said as he jumped up and began to run towards the light. "What!?!" said Sakura, Eriol and Madison all said as they ran behind Li.  
  
They're here!  
  
"Mom, Dad, you're here!" said Li as he smiled. "So how's my baby?' asked Sora his mother. {Yes Li's parents are Tai and Sora from digimon}  
  
"I'm fine how about you two?" asked Li. "We couldn't feel better, but we sensed something wrong what is it?" asked Tai. "You're Li's parents?" asked Madison as she walked in front of tai and sora. "Yes we are and who are you?" asked Sora as she shook hands with Madison. "Mom, Dad, this Madison, this is Eriol and this is the other cardcaptor Sakura," said Li as Sakura waved hello. "Sakura that's a pretty name," said Sora as she shook hands with Sakura. "Li we should go home and you should tell us what's wrong," Tai said as he looked at Li. "Tai don't be so serious!" Sora said as she kissed her husband. "Mom dads right this is something serious let's go," Li said as he turned around. "Tomorrow after the soccer game we'll need to find out more about this card," Li said as he began to walk away. "So that means you won't destroy yourself!" said Sakura as she smiled. "Right now its 70 percent no and 30 percent yes," said Li as Sakura leaped into his arms. "That's so great to hear Li!" said Sakura as she began to blush after knowing she was in Li's arms. "Are you two dating?" asked Tai. "No actually were just friends," said Sakura as Li turned beet red. "Li was right we would know you two," said Eyua as his eyes widened. "What do you mean?" asked Sakura. : Sakura, Li's parents are the strongest and most legendary people on the face of this planet," Kero said as he and Eyua turned into their original forms. " And who are you two?" asked Sora. "We are the keepers of the clowcards and Clowreeds faithful allies," said Eyua as he looked in awe at Sora and Tai. "I do not belive that you two are alive and most of all that you are Li's parents," said Kero. "Mom, dad we can discuss this matter right here right now," Li said as he looked at Sakura who looked down in sadness. "It's awake.the 53rd card is awake," Li said. "What!" Tai yelled as Sora looked into her son's eyes in in awe. "Li you don't worry about this I'll handle it.." tai said Sora knew what he was going to do. "Tai no you will not!" Sora said as she began to walk away. Tai grabbed sora's hand and pulled her body against his. "There's no other way," tai said as he gave his usual blithe grin. "Dad what are you gong to do?" asked Li with concern in his eyes. "Nothing, I need your mom's permission first," Tai said as Sora chuckled still teary eyed. "Um..do you know how to prevent this without someone dying? asked Sakura with s hin of hope on her eyes. "i can try but most likly no because this is a lethal card,"Tai said as Sora hugged him. "No it is possible caus i'm not losing my husband or son," Sora said before fainting. "Mom! Li yelld as Tai ac 


End file.
